If I could do it all over again
by SakuraAngel6761
Summary: Everyone has something they wish they could do again, something they would change. Whatwould Haruhi do? well read and find out!


Ahhh I'm not sure what to say but this suddenly came to me head and it was floating for a while  
so I decided to wing it and make it into a fanfic.

As for couples though I love all the hosts nearly and dearly I'm going to have this one twinsXharuhi as well because they're so hard to find to have all three of them usually I find them in pieces. But don't worry I'll create some minor moments with everyone else to keep those others happy.

Disclaimer: No ouran does not and will not belong to me but I can dream…….

If I could do it all over again Chapter 1 (enjoy!)

* * *

A beautiful young women was cleaning up all the paper laid out on the wooden desk each paper used for case which she had just won. A smug, satisfied smile was worn on her pink lips, as a sigh of relief escaped her mouth it was close case she was almost unsure of herself.

"Good job Haruhi! It was so close today oh my gosh I couldn't stand how do you do this for a living?"

The named Haruhi Fujioka turned to the owner of that voice smoothing her crisp navy suit designed by Hikaru and Kaoru themselves "Mika it was goal I had from the very beginning, I want to see how far I can get." she said pushing back a long strand of her brown hair, ah yes years ago her dad named Ranka-san more famously known had pleaded and begged for the girl to grow out her hair.

And not being able to take in so much whining she did her hair now reached mid-back, the girl known as Mika was a close friend of Haruhi's they met during their college years and now they were practically joined at the hip. She pushed back a strand of cherry-like hair behind her ear as her golden eyes widen at her brown-hair friend "Well you have certainly gotten far!"

What Mika has said was true she certainly had gotten far through the blood, sweat, and tears she had made herself one of the most world-know lawyers ever. She could be seen on TV, in magazines , but she wasn't the only former host to reach world renown fame.

Hunny and Mori were known for their dojos every country made sure that their solders were enrolled in there, Kyouya was now the heir and doing very well to the point were other businesses were scared to compete with the powerful scary man.

Tamaki always being the modern prince that he is he first brought the idea of a host club to America which was favored and widely accepted, then he went on to helping women in general to earning more rights as such.

And the twins? Hikaru and Kaoru as far as Haruhi knows they have taken over their mother's company and had divided it into three parts; Hikaru's, Kaoru's and one they work together in terms of design. But not like that mattered there was only one person in the world that could tell the difference between designs.

But speaking of the other host Haruhi has not seen nor heard them since high school, none of them had spoken to one another since high school. The only time she could see them was not in person it was through TV and pictures.

Haruhi put of her slender hands in the pocket of her jacket there she felt it! It was the bracelet they host club had given her long ago though she was no longer a commoner it was still to nice to wear, but the portrait bracelet had become as her friend Mika dubbed her "lucky bracelet". Though Haruhi was not the type to believe in such a thing she always made sure that she had the bracelet with her almost as if having the host club with her.

"You-who? Haruhi?" said Mika she waved a hand in front of her friends face.

"Huh? What?" said Haruhi, putting the papers back in their proper place in her sliver suitcase.

"You been spaced out for a while what are you thinking about?" her friend asked

"Nothing important so is the bridal shower tonight?" said Haruhi, ah yes she was engaged to one the former host? No just some man Haruhi had met by spilling hot coffee on in one of her favorite coffee shops.

"Yes, we have to make sure that we pamper you before you banded to Daisuke for the rest of your life." said Mika giving Haruhi a bright smile.

_'She makes it sound like a bad thing.'_ Haruhi thought as she fought the urge to twitch, looking at the big rock sitting on her ring finger. They walked inside the limo and headed to Haruhi's lovely home or should we say mansion?

During the ride Haruhi was deep in her thoughts, to those who did not know her well one would think she had no regard for her past friends. But Mika knew better side glancing at Haruhi looking at the suit Haruhi was wearing, Haruhi was ever the same had no care for how she looked, and yet every article of clothing she owned came from none other the Hitachiin line and only Hitachiin line. The only hospitals she went to for her daily check ups were under the control of Kyouya Ohtori.

Also during her life time her took it upon herself to learn how to play the piano which was painful but through hours of long and hard but now she felt a connection to her loud-mouth sempai. Not only that but Haruhi also went to one of the dojos that Hunny and Mori owned for lessons which had its moments were it came in handy. Mika mentally smirked though Haruhi would rarely voice it, it was clear the cross-dresser was missing the other hosts.

Haruhi was getting was other people called "cold feet" before the wedding but she wasn't sure that was exactly the feeling she had. She would never, ever voice it out loud but she regretted the fact she was getting married to Daisuke, she often wondered why she even went so far to accept his propose. After their first date she knew she didn't love him so why?

Was it the fact that Daisuke was like a blend of all the host members? She had to catch her breath every time she saw her friends through him, its selfish. Haruhi knew what she was doing was purely selfish she had no love for the man she would be wedded with tomorrow afternoon. A lot of hatred had bubbled through her when she made that realization not towards anyone but herself. She leaned her head against the leather seat _'If only I could relive those moments. So many things I would have done differently.'_

"Fujioka-sama we're here."

Breaking from her thoughts she said "Thank you." and got out-side the black limo she was about to walk away and enter her home when her friend had shouted for her she turned around to look at Mika "What?"

"Here you go!" said Mika and placed a small, red leather bag in the palm Haruhi's hand

"What's this?" asked Haruhi eyeing the bag, and not trusting the twinkle in her friend's eye

"It's pixie dust the instructions are inside," said Mika and then she followed to explain herself "every girl has a wish they want granted! Its my early bridal shower gift and you have to use it!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow but she only said her thanks, Mika had a temper and a glare that could rival Kyouya's. After bidding her friend a "see you later" she stepped into her home, giving a maid her suitcase she dragged herself up the stairs and went into the room the master room . Though called the master room the room was slightly smaller then all the rest due to the fact Haruhi was use to small rooms.

She kicked off her heels and peeled off her suit and changed into some sweats instead she glanced at the pixie dust and sighed "I can't believe I'm doing this." Haruhi opening the bag to see it was filled with golden glitter and on top of the glitter was a small folded note. Reading the instructions, Haruhi grabbed a small handful of the "pixie dust" and sprinkled it on top of herself she closed her eyes and began to wish _'I wish that I could back and relive those moments I hold dear.'_

Haruhi felt wave of sleep hit which she did not fight as her small frame collapsed on to the silk bed covers of her king size bed.

_Brringg, Brrinng, Brinn- _

Haruhi slammed her hand down on whatever was making that noise she sat up and rubbed her eyes she blinked, her version it wasn't as clear. She frowned in confusion she had laser-eye surgery long ago why was it blurry again? She got up and off of bed and something caught her eye she turned to the mirror, her jaw-dropped as she found herself staring at a third year of middle school version of herself ?

* * *

Omgosh Haruhi went back in time! XD Goodness I don't know what got into my head…….

Sorry that this is shorter than what I usually do but I really can't stretch it to be long.

I'm not so sure when I'll update but don't worry I will.

Now, now please review onigaishimasu!


End file.
